1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and more particularly, to a mold frame and a bottom chassis that support a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is generally thin and light, and consumes low power. For this reason, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used across a large gamut of products ranging from a mobile electronic device such as mobile communication terminals to billboard displays.